There's No Safety in the Dark
by The Ryanne
Summary: Light Yagami has to pay for all the wrong he did when he was alive. If you are a Kira supporter, then you might not like this, so be warned.


_Author's Note: Hello! ^.^ This is my second thing I'm putting up in two days, YAYS! I feel super amazing ^.^ So, anywho, this is the new continuation story I'm starting, but if it seems unpopular then I might just end it with this chapter. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot that was a more serious version of my Light in Wonderland story, but, well, it turned out completely different, and I didn't even really know how I was going to end it until I had already ended it. So, yeah ^.^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I'm serious. Why is it so hard to believe?_

_Pairings: NONE! (I'm going to try to add this at the beginings of my fics because I know what it's like to start reading a fan fic then realize it's a pairing you absolutely can't stand. But this chapter don't have any, and I doubt any of the other chapters will, either.)_

_Warning: It's going to have horror themes, so, yeah...Since this is the first chapter, I tryed not to make it too bad...And the rating might go up in a few chapters if I add more violence, but I don't know...ALSO!, if you are a Kira supporeter, then you might not like this fic, so please don't get mad at me for this because you like Light, because I'm telling you right now that this fan fic is not right for you._

_(The random 'l's are blocks in time, or whatever. You'll understand when you see them.)_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>There's No Safety in the Dark<p>

Light Yagami woke up on the hard, cold ground. He was confused, and tried to remember how he managed to fall asleep on the floor, but his memory failed him. He stood up, and observed his surroundings: He was on his street, on the sidewalk a few houses away from his home.

He started jogging to his house, and felt relieved once he opened the door, still confused as to why he was asleep next to the street.

As he was reaching for the handle, the door opened to reveal Sayu standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Light!" She said, smiling.

"S-Sayu. Hi, what just happened to your eyes?"

"Huh?" Sayu turned to the mirror in the entry way and checked her make-up. "Nothing, I think."

"No, they were red. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think you're the one who's not okay, Light…."

"Oh, yeah, sorry….By the way, do you know why I was-" before he could finish his question, his little sister interrupted.

"Can you take me to a movie?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. Let me go tell mom and dad."

"No need," Sayu said with a smile, holding up a pair of pre-paid movie tickets and the keys to their parents' car. "They said to be back before dinner."

Light felt like there was a reason for all this, but decided to ignore it for his little sister's sake.

l

After a few minutes of listening to his sister ramble about school, Light finally asked what movie they were going to go see.

"Huh?"

"Movie? You know, we're on our way to a _movie_. Which one is it?"

"Oh, actually, I can't remember what it's called."

"Doesn't it say on the ticket?"

"Oh! Smart as always, big bro! Here, you can see for yourself," she shoved one of the tickets close to his face. Light reluctantly took his eyes off the road long enough to realize that everything was all blurry on the ticket. _Wow, bad eye sight already? _He thought to himself. Still wanting to pretend things were normal for Sayu, he didn't bring it up.

"Oh, yeah, _that_ one. Did you see any reviews on it? Is it supposed to be any good?"

Sayu giggled, and Light felt a twinge of pain as he thought about how his innocent, child-like sister couldn't know anything that was going on: from waking up in the street, to her eyes flashing, to his blurred vision. He also thought that maybe something was wrong with their parents. _Maybe they sent us out because they were fighting. Poor Sayu, having to deal with that…._

"Don't underestimate me, brother," Sayu said, as if she had just read his thoughts.

"What, Sayu?"

"The name of the movie, Don't Underestimate Me. I was about to tell you the reviews, until you _interrupted _me."

"Oh, sorry. Well, we'll have to make up our own reviews after the movie, because we're here!"

Sayu giggled again as they walked toward the theater. "I'll bet it'll be interesting."

"Hey, Sayu, what's it rated?"

The girl stopped laughing, and stared at the ground as she walked. "I dunno…."

"Okay, well, if it gets too violent or something then we'll leave and go see a different movie, got that?" Sayu responded with a nod. "Good."

l

Once the movie began, after a strange lack of commercials that Light didn't even notice, Light got a weird sensation that he and Sayu were the only ones in the theater, even though he could have sworn that he saw people there before the lights went down.

Suddenly, the screen went black, leaving the whole room so dark that it was impossible to see anything.

"Sayu, let's leave, come on, I'll go get you an ice cream and we can catch a different movie, okay? Okay, let's go," Light urged as panic started setting in. He went to stand up, but his sister grabbed his hand.

"Sit back down," she commanded in a voice usually not used by the peppy girl, and Light could see the dim outline of her face still watching the screen.

"You made a promise, let's go."

"Not until after you hear this."

"Hear _what_? Can we _please_ go?" Light was almost begging. He wasn't sure why, but he knew that something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Yagami Light, Onii-san, you are dead, and you must pay," a voice said from the speakers. It was Sayu's voice, but his little sister was still sitting in her chair, staring at the screen silently.

"Pay for what?" Light asked, feeling strange for talking to a faceless voice.

"You killed many innocent people, and, for that, you must be killed, too, to truly realize your horrific wrongs. "

"No, I was right, I was _good_."

"This is only scene one. By the time we are through, you _will_ understand, and you _will_ feel bad. For each major wrong you committed, you will have an equal punishment. That doesn't mean it will be the same punishment you did to them. You also must learn how you wronged them."

"What did I ever do to you? You loved me admired me, looked up to me."

"Remember when we were little? You treated me the same as all the other girls you used, but it was different for me, because I had no choice to leave. You were always in my house, the room right next to mine, after what you did."

"No, no, that was years ago, and you wanted it! You never objected, I was little, I didn't know it was wrong!"

"And as you were too young to know it was wrong, I was too young to say no. Now, time for the punishment. _I_ clearly can't rape _you_, so my only option is to kill you."

"Wh-what?" Light paled.

The real Sayu turned to him them, and Light noticed that she was holding a knife in her hand.

"No, Sayu, you're my little sister, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I'm so sorry!" Light was on his knees crying. "Please, Sayu-chan, forgive me?" Sayu responded by holding the knife up and preparing to bring it down.

"Yagami Light, oni, welcome to Hell."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note #2: All done with this chapter ^.^ I feel like it sounded rushed, did it sound rushed? I'll try to make the next chapters better...By the way, sorry if I messed up on the onii-sanoni thing...Anywho!, please review! And if you have an idea for how I should kill Light then tell me! (That sounds terrible...I'm sorry...) _

_So anyways, I had the crazy idea of putting Light into this kind of Hell...Also, after I wrote about him raping Sayu (not what I was originally going to have him do) I realized that it kind of fit as the reason why he tried so hard to be "good," and to reduce "evil." It just seems like he was trying to make it up to her...Maybe not..._

_ Next chapter will be up sometime...I will try to write it as soon as possible, though!_


End file.
